whistling is simple, maya
by snifflyfists314
Summary: Lucas teaches Maya how to whistle, with an ulterior motive of sorts.


"Maya Penelope Hart, you don't know how to whistle, do you?" Lucas asked, a sly smirk creeping up on his face. The five of them had just finished watching The Hunger Games, and were all whistling along to the tune, but Lucas had noticed that Maya was merely humming it, and decided to prod a little further.

"Oh get off my case Huckleberry, of course I do," Maya retorted back, scoffing and rolling her eyes away from him. Of course she didn't know how to whistle, no one had ever bothered to teach her, and she had been too lazy to, preferring singing over whistling. But she would be damned if she ever let Lucas, of all people, know about her inability to whistle. It was trivial, sure, but an image was an image.

"Well then, do demonstrate your amazing whistling skills for all of us. Go on. We're all watching," Lucas said. He knew fully well that Maya couldn't do it. He glanced over at Riley and Farkle who were giving her a look that just told Lucas that she couldn't. He looked over at Maya, who was now biting her lip and glaring daggers at Lucas. He chuckled, thinking that Maya had never looked cuter than at the moment. _Stop it Lucas, you're not supposed to like her._ To snap himself out of it, he said, "Knew you couldn't. Tomorrow after school, I'm going to teach you."

"Woah, careful there Maya. You're gonna be taught by the Master Whistler himself. Back in Texas, there was this competition across our grade, Mr Lucas Friar here beat everyone by a long shot," Zay commented, patting Lucas on the back. Maya began to pout and muttered a 'fine'.

The next day, Maya met Lucas by the side of the field, and they sat down on the grass, basking in the sun. Both were cross legged, facing each other, as if about to meditate.

"Alright Maya, give it your best shot," Lucas said, knowing she would yet again, fail. Maya pursed her lips together and blew as hard as she could, spit flying all over Lucas' face. She smirked in amusement, that was entirely her intention. Lucas wiped it off of his face and said, "Nice try. Maybe more like this." With that, he whistled out to a few cheerleaders who were walking past, making them turn around and wave and wink at Lucas. Maya's blood began to boil, having had a crush on Lucas for the longest time, but would never care to admit it. He had figured it out though, and knew his actions would rile Maya up.

"Ha-hurr. Don't need to be able to whistle to do that, so we're done here," Maya said, scrambling to her feet. As she began to stand up, Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Now instead of the original distance between them, Lucas had now decreased it by a fair amount, and their legs were pressing against each other. Maya looked down at his hand around her wrist and asked through gritted teeth, "Ranger Rick, what are you doing?" She was on the verge of getting very turned on, but forced herself to pass it off as annoyance. Lucas smirked again, his face inches from hers and said, "We're not done here, until I say we're done. Now try again."

Maya rolled her eyes and pursed her lips and blew as hard as she could again, purposely getting as much spit as possible all over Lucas' face. He explained, "Very funny. Purse your lips. But don't just blow, you need to put your tongue like that." Lucas demonstrated and whistled again. Maya couldn't stand looking at those pursed lips and not being able to press them against her own, so she said, "If you're so good at it, do show me how."

Lucas knew exactly the game she was playing. And if she wanted it to go this way, he would play along. And he already had the upper hand. He lifted his hands to her cheeks and squeezed them, making her look like a fish. They giggled and he said, "Perfect." All the pieces were in place, and he had her in checkmate. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was slow but passionate, and Maya was kissing him back. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was pulling him closer. They were on school property, out in the open, in front of football players and cheerleaders, both of which would have loved to get into either of Maya's or Lucas' pants. Maya muttered, "Lucas…" To which he could only reply with an "Mmm…"

"Excuse me, but do take your very disturbing public displays of affection outside school property!"

They froze in place, having been caught by the football coach. Muttering a 'Sorry Coach', both ran out of the school gate, giggling and blushing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in some time, really bad case of writer's block :( but while i was trying to whistle today (and failing) I thought of this idea so I just put this little thing together, hope you liked it! :)**_


End file.
